The Dare Contest
by Lola Kristy
Summary: The Host Club has a dare contest, and Tamaki chooses Kaoru. Hikaru seems oddly upset by this, but he soon finds a way to twist it for his own heart's jealous needs. Light Hika/Kao and unexplained/implied one-sided TamaKao. Just light fluffy stuff. :


_Bit of a light oneshot based on a dare contest i had with my friends. Rated K+ because it's just light fluffy stuff. Pairing: It's _HikaKao_ with a bit of unexplained one-sided _TamaKao._ I just had this random idea and I figured I might as well write it to help get rid of this really bad writer's block i'm having right now. Anyone who's read my _Forgotten_ fanfic will know that I'm starting to get a bit drift-y. _

_This oneshot has only been writte and not checked, not even by me, so expect a few mistakes I'm really sorry about that. If i have time, I'll come back and fix them. Until then, please tell me if you find any mistakes. Otherwise, enjoy this little fun fic. It makes no sense. I just thought it was a funny idea at first - until I wrote it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, that honour is for Bisco Hatori. :)_

* * *

><p>~The Dare Contest~<p>

'Tamaki-senpai, it's your turn!'

There was the gentle rustling of a thin strip of cheap commoner paper being unfurled from a tight folded position. Hikaru and Kaoru sniffed disdainfully identically at their own before glancing over at each others' curiously. Kyouya-senpai grimaced a little bit at his before adjusting his glasses surreptitiously.

It was a pleasant Thursday afternoon in the midst of the summer holidays and a soft breeze was sweeping across the deliciously green grass of the park. In the distance, the edge of the field dropped into a wharf where the sea arrived rather abruptly, creating the quiet background sound of crashing waves against rock.

Haruhi smiled at everyone, and then spoke loudly over the commotion of the confused host members, 'Okay, everyone read out your dares one at a time, and we'll figure out which ones can be done now.'

'Kiss a player on the cheek,' Renge frowned at the neat script, and then directed her glares at the host club who quietly groaned into their napkins.

'That's a little too simple don't you think?'

'It's not fair.'

Each host had their own little pile of dares, mostly containing outrageous demands that could not even be fulfilled in the park, but were to be left for a later date. A small picnic lay out before them as they sat in a tight circle, sitting in their tiger crouches – to Haruhi's grumbles – and relaxing in the shade of the large gazebo.

'Kyouya-sama,' the petite female manager leapt from her seat in a lithe motion and pecked Kyouya on the cheek before anyone could complain any further, 'done!'

_That was honestly too easy._ Kaoru thought wryly, unconsciously rolling his dare into a tiny little scroll.

'Okay, Kyouya-senpai?' Haruhi seemed undeterred.

Kyouya's mouth turned down at the edges as he gazed into the distance, 'pole dance for five minutes. Who came up with this?'

A stunned silence met his slightly embarrassed words, before the twins burst into raucous peals of laughter, pulling everyone else with them as Kyouya's cheeks rapidly washed over with a light trace of red.

'Let's save it,' Hikaru grinned brightly as Kaoru nodded in agreement, breathless from laughing.

The Shadow King looked down immensely pink and quickly tucked the strip of paper into his expectedly organised stack. Haruhi chuckled good-naturedly and gestured towards Kaoru who quickly unravelled his, 'Lock two players in a closet with only their undergarments on.' He seriously started to wonder who had come up with the majority of these, 'Am I one of the two people?'

'Yes, you have to get someone else to do it with you,' Haruhi stated simply a slight crease in her forehead as she realised the dare was rendered practically useless.

'Sure,' Kaoru threw the piece of paper down lightly, immensely glad that his was so simple.

'Read yours, Tama-chan!' Hani-senpai smiled eagerly, very close to dipping Usa-chan in a cup of swirling tea.

Mori-senpai nodded with as much enthusiasm as he ever showed, and Hikaru absent-mindedly jabbed his brother. Tamaki very slowly and deliberately unfolded his piece of paper and took a deep breath.

'Kiss a player underwater on the lips for ten seconds.'

'Who came up with these?' Kyouya griped from his part of the circle, 'they sound like a fanatic teenage girl's dares.'

_Probably are, knowing Haruhi._

'So, I have to choose someone from this group?' Tamaki swallowed pointedly.

'Not me,' Renge raised her hands defensively, palms forward and nose raised slightly upward. The host club glanced at her and then all smirked slightly at Tamaki.

'Okay,' his eyes appeared a little distant and his voice off.

They all started talking at once, yelling atop each other and trying to have their own opinions heard while Tamaki smiled a little awkwardly, until finally someone was heard.

'You have to _tell_ us who you chose,' Haruhi reprimanded, a slightly worried look on her face.

'It's kind of obvious, don't you think?' Hani interjected with a scarily sly smirk for the normally innocent and cute boy.

'Kaoru.' The two blonde boys spoke at once, one matter-of-factly and the other slightly dazed.

The younger Hitachiin twin looked up as a reflex, pre-emptively swallowing a biscuit and choking, spluttering for several seconds before he had enough breath to gasp, 'What?' _Wow, didn't expect that. _Kaoru stared at Tamaki who avoided his gaze. The auburn-haired boy suspected that his senior had his own reasons, but for the moment was extremely confused.

* * *

><p>Kaoru yawned, wiping off the layers of face paint dolled up around his eyes tiredly with a wash cloth as he gazed into the bathroom mirror. As he stood there, with almost no sound to disturb him except the distant noises that told him Hikaru was digging through their wardrobe, Kaoru pondered again what it was that drove Tamaki to choose <em>him<em>. For the rest of the afternoon, Hikaru had been oddly quiet and easily startled. It was really confusing and pounding against the young twin's brain like a steadily beating drum, a drum full of lethargy and wishful thinking.

A gentle knock on the door brought him back to the waking world, 'Kaoru, are you almost done?'

_Hikaru sounds tired_, Kaoru observed, roughly wiping off the remnants of the black and white circles and rinsing his hands quickly before pulling the door open to find a half-asleep Hikaru leaning against the frame.

'Are you okay, Hika?' Kaoru grabbed him by the waist before he could topple onto the cold tiles and pass out, asleep.

'Mmmm, tired.'

Kaoru chuckled and pulled his brother into bed, tucking the covers around both of them before wrapping his arms around Hikaru's waist comfortingly.

'Don't kiss Tono, please.'

_What? _Kaoru's eyes flicked open and he looked intently at Hikaru who repeated the sentence again in a whisper, practically unconscious.

'Hmm, okay, go to sleep,' Kaoru kissed him on the cheek and waited for Hikaru's breathing to slow enough to confirm that he was actually asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kaoru awoke to find himself sprawled on the very edge of the bed, subconsciously clinging to the blankets tightly to stop himself from being pushed off. Blearily, he forced himself upright to find that Hikaru had dominated the entire bed by himself again. Sighing heavily, Kaoru rolled the dead body likeness back to his allotted side of the mattress and sank himself beneath the covers.<p>

An hour later, he was reawakened by a bright eyed Hikaru who gazed at him playfully – an inch away from his face.

'Agh!' Kaoru scowled, 'don't do that.'

'I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you,' Hikaru breathed with a curious tilt of his head.

'Go away, person trying to sleep here,' Kaoru rolled over impatiently and rubbed his cheek against the pillows like a lazy cat before yawning softly and drifting off, unaware that he had just severely hurt his twin's feelings.

Hikaru was not one to give up. For some imperturbable reason, it had bothered him immensely ever since Tamaki had chosen Kaoru for that dare, and he was determined to steal Kaoru's first kiss if he was allowed to by the ferocious kitty of a brother.

* * *

><p>Kaoru trotted down the stairs, wondering where Hikaru had gone. He rubbed his eyes as his bare feet touched the base of the steps and he silently padded towards the dining room, wondering if he could find a glass of milk before the maids apprehended him with assistance.<p>

Instead, he found Hikaru drooped over a bowl of maple syrup and a book in his right hand, drearily reading and eating at the same time. Upon Kaoru's entrance, he immediately perked up.

'Morning, Kao!' his enthusiasm scared Kaoru a little, who edged cautiously toward the fridge.

'Hi…' Hikaru smiled and returned to his book.

'You know, I was wondering about the dare contest, and I feel like we're not going to get to do most of them, since we're going to forget by the time Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai return from their trip in the Caribbean together, and we come back from Europe.'

Kaoru nodded, wondering what had brought on the conversation topic, before adding, 'I'm not looking forward to kissing Tamaki-senpai.' To which Hikaru just chuckled lightly.

A bit of an awkward silence later, Kaoru thoughtfully said, 'I figured I could just kiss you first, so that my first kiss wouldn't be so weird.'

Hikaru peeked over the edge of his book, a glint in his eye.

'Kaoru, you have a dab of maple syrup,' he gestured casually.

Kaoru didn't even think before answering with slight confusion, 'I haven't eaten any.' Hikaru scowled into his book, turning the page.

In a companionable silence, the duo finished their breakfast, but as Kaoru rose to excuse himself from the table, Hikaru slammed his book onto the cloth, narrowly missing his glass of milk and seized the stunned Kaoru by the wrist. In a baffling display of physics, Kaoru received severe whiplash as his brother spun him on the spot and pressed their lips together.

Hikaru's mind froze with Kaoru gently leaning against him, stunned.

They held the position for a few seconds, both slightly bemused yet unwilling to step back – until they heard the faithful sounds of footsteps around the corner, and they broke apart, both blushing and hearts racing.

'I'm definitely not letting Tono kiss you now,' Hikaru laughed quietly as Kaoru smirked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are welcome. In case you thought it was disturbing, the idea of Kyouya-senpai pole dancing... this was based on my group of friends. We sometimes roleplay Ouran, and my friend who RPs Kyouya got that dare and i remember thinking it would be really creepy but hilarious if the real Kyouya got that dare, hence the part in this story. We're girls btw. _

_Thanks for reading! Check out my multi-chapter ongoing fanfiction_ Forgotten_ which is about a car crash wherein everyone thinks Hikaru died, and Kaoru loses his memories of Hikaru ever existing at all. Of course, their parents are behind it all, because of their disapproval of their twincestual love. It sounds terrible when I put it like that. It's a bit dark, fluff bits included, Rated T for the car crash scene that's all. :/ I guarantee it will have a happy ending, so check it out please! :)_

_I would really love some reviews here, or on my other fanfics... (really advertising Forgotten here)... but thanks for reading this writer's-block-defeating story. _

_Goodnight, Lola. :)_


End file.
